Spontaneous
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Short oneshot of how Gibbs began using his obnoxious “MOOOOO!” Meant to be silly. Kplus to be safe though probably K.


Title: Spontaneous

Summary: Short oneshot of how Gibbs began using his obnoxious "MOOOOO!" Meant to be silly.

**Notes: First off, we love Gibbs! And we love his MOOOOO! It's just quite the sound to make to get someone's attention isn't it? We like this, hope you like this too.**

"I hope we never have to go back to Eris again!" Commander Palmer, leader of Titan Force Five, said to the rest of their crew as they flew through space as their mecha, Titan Maximum. "I'm going to smell like farts for a week!"

"Yes, we certainly don't need that." Lieutenant Gibson "Gibbs" Giberstein said dryly.

"Don't start now!" Lieutenant Jodi Yanarella sighed. "After what we put up with on Eris I want to get home without another fight breaking out between you too!"

"Ugh, everything you mention Eris, I get hit by that horrible stench again."

"So we all agree we hate Eris?" That was Chief Petty Officer "Spud" Cunningham.

"Yes!" the rest of the team, including Lieutenant Junior Grade Sasha Caylo, shouted through their communications system.

"OK, then. Let's just stay calm."

"Maybe if Palmer didn't care just about himself..." Gibbs muttered to himself.

Jodi sighed faintly. "No fighting!"

"Well I happen to be Commander and if I want to fight then I can!"

With a groan, Gibbs started to reach towards the button that muted communications between himself and everyone else on Titan Maximum. Then Spud's voice came through.

"Well how about this? We're near Neptune. Let's stop and get some booze!"

This suggestion was met with cheers from Palmer and Sasha, another sigh from Jodi, and Gibbs shaking his head, though no one could see it. "Getting drunk isn't always the answer, Spud." he spat.

"Lighten up Gibbs! Get that stick out your butt for once!"

"Yes well we all know you know about – "

"GIBBS!"

"Sorry Jo-Jo."

This was met by snickering as Titan Maximum turned in the direction of Neptune. Once there, Palmer, Sasha, and Spud hopped out and headed in the direction of the nearest liquor store. Gibbs leaned against the blue leg of Titan Maximum, his ship, and scowled.

"Don't let Palmer get to you, Gibbs. It's just been a stressful mission."

"It's not just Palmer, Jo-Jo. It's the entire team."

"Even me?"

Gibbs smiled for just a moment. "Not you."

"Well..." Jodi began to pick at a spot on her sleeve, "maybe you could lighten up? Just a little? I'm sure they would be much more... bearable?"

"You too?" he asked her.

"Just a little Gibbs. I think maybe if you show a silly side then they'll lay off you a bit."

Gibbs seemed to be considering this. He continued to scowl, though. Which was only made deeper by the sight of the returning members of Titan Maximum. It seemed Spud had already opened his case of beer. He was staggering and laughing loudly at something he, Palmer, and Sasha were discussing.

Groaning loudly, Gibbs climbed back aboard Titan Maximum with Jodi right behind.

"Where'd Gibby go? I got some beers just for him!"

"Probably on Titan Maximum." Hoisting his case aboard the ship, Palmer scrambled up, then helped Sasha and Spud. "Gibbs? Jodi?"

"Waiting for you, O Leader." Gibbs muttered.

"That's right!" Chuckling, Palmer settled down in his ship, kicked his feet up and opened a beer. "I'm the leader. Palmer!"

"Palmer, refrain from singing."

In response, Palmer once again said his name in a sing-song tone.

Titan Maximum left Neptune amid a gale of laughter and bickering. Sasha, influenced by Palmer, began to sing one of the tracks off her new album. Spud was providing "music". Palmer was laughing at it and picking at Sasha's singing.

Gibbs had been trying to ignore it but he was growing frustrated. "Would you please be quiet? You're giving me a pounding headache!"

"Come on Gibbsy! Lighten up for once! Do something spontaneous!" Spud suggested.

"Yeah! Come on Gibbs!" Palmer, Sasha, Spud, and even Jodi began to chant. "GIBBS! GIBBS! GIBBS! GIBBS! GIBBS! GIBBS!"

Gibbs was about to question Jodi, but then remembered their little chat on Neptune. He sighed and shook his head.

"Aw, he's not going to have any fun." Spud sounded dejected. His seeming to be saddened quieted the rest of the crew. As Titan Maximum headed, a little wobbly, back towards Titan, the ride was quiet. And then, all of sudden...

"**MOOOOOOOO!"**

There was another second of silence. And then the entire crew burst into laughter.

"What was that Gibbs? Did you see a space cow?" Sasha asked. "Or was that your mating call?"

"It can be your battle cry!" Spud suggested.

"Now that's more like it. You should be like that all the time. As the leader I command you to be random!"

"I pass, Palmer-cakes. I've been 'random' enough to last me a year."

Despite Gibbs's protests during the flight back to Titan, his random **"MOOOOOOO!" **stuck with him during his time as a part of Titan Force Five and beyond.


End file.
